Just a Dream?
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Hermione has Harry and Ron watch The Lion King together. Harry goes to bed that night and has a dream…a dream where he is a lion.


**Just a Dream?**

 **Summary: Hermione has Harry and Ron watch The Lion King together. Harry goes to bed that night and has a dream…a dream where he is a lion.**

 **Team: Kenmare Kestrels**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Beta: SpacesInMy** **Mind and Queen Bookworm the First**

 **Prompts: (Song) Fireflies by Owl City, (object) a broken wand,** **(quote) 'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.' - Mewtwo**

 **PS** **: I change some of the timeline in** _ **Goblet of Fire**_ **!**

~x~

After Arthur Weasley had found a television, Hermione had decided to bring a bunch of movies that she was looking forward to seeing. It was the summer before fourth year, school had just recently been let out and students were enjoying the summery July air.

The younger Weasley children gathered around the television, including their father Arthur, while Hermione went to put in the first movie. She turned to the others. "This movie just recently came out in June. But it is one of my favorites!" Hermione explained excitedly.

"What's it called, eh, Granger?" Fred asked, sitting beside his twin.

"The Lion King," Hermione answered. "Oh, it's an instant classic! This quote basically is an underlying theme! _'_ _The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.'_ "

"Who said that?" Fred asked.

Hermione blushed, "Mewtwo…"

"Who the hell is Mewtwo?" Fred questioned, giving Hermione a bewildered expression. "I've never heard of a wizard with that name before. Maybe it's a muggle name?"

She blushed and looked away. Harry chuckled to himself, knowing the name from Dudley once being obsessed with Pokemon. "It isn't a muggle name, Fred." Harry said.

Fred looked at Harry. "Then who the bloody hell is Mewtwo?"

"A Pokemon…" Hermione blushed darker. "But that is besides the point! Let's watch the movie now!"

"I want to know about this Mewtwo fellow who is a Pokemon - whatever that is!" Fred proclaimed, George agreeing with him.

Harry was sitting beside Ron. Hermione pressed play and walked over to sit on the other side of Harry. The television played the movie and soon it began. Harry was instantly sucked into the world that was Simba's pridelands.

~x~

After the movie finished, most of the Weasleys were in tears. Fred and George proclaimed that they would not cry and had left shortly after the movie finished. Arthur was in awe of the film and put it back on to watch it once more.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione decided it was time to turn in to bed. Molly decided to sit with her husband who was already in love with the film.

Harry crawled into his bed, thinking of the movie. He couldn't shake it. It was the first movie that he had been allowed to see so close to its release date and he loved it. He went to sleep thinking of the small lion.

~xXx~

 _The first thing Harry noted was_ _the heat was suffocating him and he stood._ _He yawned as he moved towards the pool of water, with_ _the sun glaring down on his back and Harry noted_ _that_ _the pool of water_ _looked familiar. He looked down and saw his reflection._

 _Harry was a small lion cub, dark nearly black fur, large green eyes and his famous lightning bolt scar. On his head, he had some shaggy black hair and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. He looked liked himself but as a lion._

" _Harry!"_

 _He turned and found two other cubs making their way towards him. One had light brown fur, deep brown eyes and curls running down its back. The other had orange fur, freckles, although Harry couldn_ _'t figure out how,_ _and blue eyes._

 _The two made their way over and greeted Harry in the lion cub way - by tackling him to the ground. He looked up at the two and slowly grinned. "Hermione, Ron!" Somehow he knew that the two cubs were his best friends._

 _Hermione smiled brightly. She got off Harry first and went to the watering hole to drink some while Ron jumped off Harry. "Want to go for a swim,_ _mate?" Ron asked, smiling._

 _Harry nodded as he followed Ron into the water. Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched them. "You're going to get wet and you know how your mother gets, Harry." Hermione said, shaking her head._

My mother? __ _Harry thought, surprised. "Oh sod off, Granger. You're just upset that your m_ _u_ _m cares!" Harry turned and saw two identical twin cubs walked forward and sat on either side of Hermione. Their fur was orange, like Ron's, two brown eyes stared back_ _. Each wore matching smirks._

 _Hermione stuck up her nose. "His parents are the leaders of this Sault."_

I've got a mum AND a dad? __ _Harry could feel the itch to go see for himself._

 _Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Ya know James likes to see Harry have fun. Do you remember the stories dad used to tell? James and his buddies would get into loads of trouble." George pointed out_ _,_ _"They even called themselves 'the Marauders'."_

" _Wasn't there the story of the four getting in trouble with some hyenas?" Fred asked his twin._

 _Harry moved towards the twins, interested in hearing the story. "What hyenas?"_ _h_ _e asked. Ron got out of the water, his coat soaked but he, too, made his way over to listen about the famous Marauders._

 _Hermione was also interested but acted like she wasn't. Ron and Harry sat in front of the twins who took it upon themselves to seat themselves at a higher position abo_ _ve the cubs, mustering up all the bravado they could._

" _So there_ _James was, having decided_ _that he wanted to go to the elephant graveyard…_ _with his mates, of course. The Marauders never go on adventures without all four of them together_ _" George started._

" _But, by the way,_ _the elephant graveyard is_ boring _! There_ _'s barely anything there besides elephant bones,_ _" Fred added._

 _George nodded in agreement. "He asked his three best friends to join him: Sirius, Remus and Peter. Or as they liked to call themselves…."_

" _Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail." Fred finished. "So they go to the elephant graveyard, even though James' dad told him not to go. 'It's dangerous,' he said."_

 _Harry was sucked into the story completely. He wasn't sure why it sounded so familiar, but he enjoyed it greatly. George continued, "So they're in the graveyard when they start to hear laughter. The four huddle together and try to hide. There were five hyenas. Prongs thought that they could take them on and Padfoot backed him up. Moony followed but Wormtail tried to keep hiding."_

" _They jumped from out of their hiding place and went at the hyenas." Fred grinned at the wide eyed expressions on the lion cubs' faces. "Obviously, the hyenas laughed at them. They were only three young cubs playing hero."_

 _Harry was_ _pulled further_ _into_ _the story_ _that was about his father fighting off the hyenas until they heard his roar._

" _Your father roars to scare off the hyenas…except…" Fred said._

" _It was like a girly roar_ _,_ _" George continued._

" _More like a squeak, honestly_ _._ _" Fred_ _smirked_ _. "So the hyenas start chasing Padfoot, Moony and Prongs."_

 _Hermione moved closer to her friends, sitting while Harry laid down, enjoying the story with a smile on his face. Ron was also enthralled by the twins_ _' tale_ _. "And then enter in…" George said with a grin, "Charlus!"_

" _Charlus attacks the hyenas and chases them off. Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail come out of hiding. Charlus was obviously upset with them and sent Prongs' friends home to their mothers. The end!" Fred finished._

" _That can't be all!" Harry said, standing up. "My dad-"_

" _Was a trouble maker…"_

 _Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned. They found their Uncle Remus stand behind them, watching them. Fred and George scurried off since they had chores to do for their mother Molly. "Professor!" Hermione said, shifting as she stood up quickly, her tail going between her legs._

 _Remus smiled. He was a tall lion, scars littering his body, and had sandy colored fur and grey eyes. "I'm not your professor anymore, Hermione. I tell you constantly, call me Remus."_

 _Hermione blushed. "Sorry Prof- Remus."_

 _Remus smiled at her. "The king would like to see his son. Would you two run along? I hear your parents want to see you_ _._ _" Remus said to Ron and Hermione. They nodded and_ _raced_ _off._

 _Harry could feel his heart_ _pounding_ _in his chest. He was going to_ _see_ _his dad… It was so exciting. "Is what Fred and George saying true about dad?" Harry asked, unable to stop himself._

" _Yes," Remus answered as he turned. Harry moved to join his side. "We were wild back then. I'll have you know, King Charlus was very worried about your dad. Those hyenas could have really hurt us. We were foolish to go to the elephant graveyard. Promise me you will never go there?" Remus asked._

" _I promise." Harry answered. They reached_ _P_ _ride_ _R_ _ock. Remus nodded to Harry. Swallowing his nerves, Harry stepped up and went to the edge of the cave, ready to see his mother and father._

" _Harry, come in darling!" He heard his mother say. Excitement filled his belly. He'd get to see his parents!_

" _Coming, mum!" Harry called back to her. But then everything surrounding him began to fade and he was unable to see his mother or father…_

~xXx~

"Harry, Harry! Wake up!"

He blinked open his eyes and objects were blurry. "Err, what happened?" And then he remembered his dream. "Mum! Dad!"

Someone placed his glasses on his face. Harry's eyes focused and he found Hermione and Ron staring back at him. "Mate, you were having a nightmare about _You-_ _K_ _now-_ _W_ _ho_ again. We all know your parents are dead." Ron said.

Hermione hit him in the arm. "Ronald! You don't just say those kind of things to people!" she hissed. She turned to Harry who looked down in the dumps. "Ronald woke up hearing you crying so he came to get me. Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry wanted to say no. He was not okay, but he remembered the dream, and it relaxed him. He nodded his head. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

His friends looked at each other but figured Harry knew best about what was going on inside of himself. "Well, we all should get some sleep. Fred and George are taking us out to play in the patch. Charlie and Bill are supposed to be coming home tomorrow too, so that will be exciting." Ron said as he climbed back into bed.

Hermione nodded. "Goodnight, Harry." And she left. Ron fell back asleep, his snores echoing in the silent room.

Harry was once more left to his thoughts. His eyes went to the dresser across the room, where Ron's old broken wand was resting. Harry closed his eyes and thought of the brokenness that was his family…the thought still lingered as he fell into a deep slumber.

 _You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

 _'Cause they fill the open air  
and leave teardrops everywhere  
you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

 **The End**


End file.
